Snakes and the Dead
by KrspaceT
Summary: Short. The dead are beginning to vanish, and Nico's investigation into it goes horribly wrong. Who is Voldemort's new ally in the future? What sort of horror's have been unleashed upon a war torn universe?


Mysterious Events preclude to horrifying results...

In the Far Future Era of KRspaceT

"NICO, GET YOUR USELESS CARCASS IN HERE!" Hades's voice bellowed. Sitting on his throne, with noticeably bandaged arms, his son quickly appeared by way of shadow travel. Both immortals had the dark hair and pale, if slightly olive toned skin and intense eyes, but while Hades had robes of night black, Nico was wearing more modern black cloths.

"Yes my lord" Nico bowed. Hades glared down on him.

"Nico, just what is your job again?" it was not meant as a question, but as a demand. Nico looked around nervously.

"I am the god of cards and spirits" Hades smiled coldy.

"Yes Nico, that is quite right, but tell me, why might I be annoyed at you right now?" Nico seemed unnevered.

"Because, several of the spirits in Elysium have vanished out of nowhere, and not apparently on their free will..." Hades slammed his fist.

"EXACTLY, I WANT YOU TO FIGURE OUT, WHAT IN MY NAME IS GOING ON. Thanks to my _dear _brother, my arms are still not up to full strength. NOW GO!" Nico grumbled and vanished into the shadows.

One shadow travel warp later

Nico appeared in the middle of a field of grass, but this wasn't Elysium. Nico had instead sensed where one of the missing spirits was here. Said spirit, somehow now flesh, if a little gray, was in the middle of the field, with his back to him.

"Hey, you!" Nico yelled. The spirit turned around, or is it a zombie? The being was tall, and in tattered gray robes. He had long silvery hair, with a similarly large beard and half moon glasses.

The person drew a stick from his pocket, and aimed it at Nico. The being said nothing.

"Um, talkative much?" Nico smirked as hundreds of shadows merged into his hand, before forming into his stygian iron sword. The figure made not a move, but Nico charged at the body.

"PROTEGO!" Suddenly, a forcefield formed around the old man, knocking Nico backwards. The man glared, before Nico tried to slice him again.

"FLIPENDO!" Nico was sent flying into the air before crashing into the ground. He pushed himself up, before tapping his blade to the ground. Hundreds of skeleton warriors rose up and swarmed the man. Nico grinned, before...

"IGNIS TURBIDAS!" a huge storm of fire erupted from the man as all the zombies Nico summoned were burned to ashes. Nico's eye twitched.

"Who are you, again! And why do you fight against your fate! You were in Elysium, why flee?" the figure didn't answer, but Nico answered, with a blast of dark fire from his sword. The figure blocked it with his wand.

"REDUCTO!" a blast of magic flew at Nico. With shadow travel he avoided it, but a nearby tree was totally demolished. Nico appeared behind the strange guy and tried to stab him with his sword, but the figure was prepared.

"LEVICORPUS!" Nico suddenly was levitating above the ground by his feet, but Nico took this opportunity and basted the figure straight in his non wand arm with a blast of dark fire. The fire smoldered into the being, and his arm was completely engulfed in the fire.

"AGUAMENTI!" with his other hand the flame was put out, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The arm was reforming, with bits of dirt and grass from the field.

"What are you..."

"AVADA KEDARVA!" from out of nowhere, a killing curse flew and struck the son of Hades. Now, being a god, a killing curse can't kill him, after all, he is a god. Instead, he exploded into black dust, and should reappear, in say, about a week or two. The figure still stood in the meadow, as a dark cloaked figure, with the bolt of Zeus in his hands, the bolt of which was currently glowing with a slight greenish tinge.

"That was excellent, my old teacher" the figure grinned. The being didn't respond. The cloaked figure ignored this.

"I must admit, when my new friend, Orochimaru, said he had a spell that could forcefully revive the dead to make them serve you as immortal war machines, I didn't quite believe him. If only I could get some of Potter's DNA for the ritual, but this is quite good, isn't it, Dumbledore" the figure failed to respond.

"I see that you are pleased with this, Voldemort" another figure appeared next to the cloaked figure. This being had long black hair, and a pale face not so different from Voldemort, if he wasn't disguised in his robe. Also, not only did he have snake like eyes as comparable to Voldemort, this figure was not dressed in wizarding wear, but more or less the kind for a more physical fighter.

"I do admit, while it is somewhat, less than satisfactory to not here such amusing commentary from the old geezer, whose to say him on my side as one of our nearly immortal attack dogs isn't fun. For too long, both myself and Megatron, and I believe you as well, lacked the following to truly engage against both the Hero League, and Zeus, but now, lets see how long the pitiful fools can resist our attack. With Dumbledore, along with Snape, Roku, Omni and whomever else we can obtain, the universe shall be ours! I will rule, as the immortal ruler of all wizards, and I think I'll take this world, and the rest of the Bookia Galaxy with it. Of course, you and Megatron get your domains as well" Orochimaru smiled.

"Yes, I can already see my beautiful rule over the Animia galaxy coming into view. Once the Hero League and Zeus are out of the way, conquest will be ours!" with that, Orochimaru vanished via a portal of darkness.

"Come on Dumbledore, conquest awaits!" Voldemort snapped his fingers in the manner like one might command a dog. He apparated away, the dark mist followed by gray mist from the possessed remains of Dumbledore.


End file.
